Wrong For Me
by DifferentIsBeautiful
Summary: Despite a serious grudge, Rose Weasley begins to fall for Scorpius Malfoy. She becomes caught up in a twisted trap of love, lust, and betrayal. This is a SLOW STORY. Character ages are non-canonical. *Contains spoilers* Rated M for language and small sexual references and suggestions.. Just to be safe.
1. Through The Barrier

I watch the smoke from the trains curl into complicated shapes and disappear into the air. The whistle from the trains sounds gloriously in my eardrums. I inhale deeply to revel in the scent of everyday life and oiled train breaks. I stare in fascination at the wizard and muggle families surrounding me, all of them hurrying to their destination. Through the zoo of people, I can see a familiar white blonde head and I glare furiously in that direction, turning away. I have always been fascinated with the muggle's half of King's Cross and I try to take advantage of the yearly trip to learn as much as I could. My grandfather always called me his favorite grandchild because of my odd obsession with muggles. I had swallowed myself entirely into my own mind again when I heard my mother calling out my name.

"Rose! We're running late. Can't you focus for 30 seconds?" My mother could be terrifying when she wanted to be, so I yank myself out of my daydream and hustle back over to my family, enjoying the sound of my trolley clicking over the cobblestones.

"Blimey, Rose! I was all for leaving without you this time. Mum said…" Hugo stops as our mother sends him a murderous look. My brother was about to start his 7th year at Hogwarts and he had only gotten more handsome and cocky with age. His shaggy hair falls over his glittering eyes just right and I can see that they shine with humor. I had to hand it to him… It was no wonder that every girl in his year is after him. I was gonna miss him when he graduated. He wanted to be like his uncle and go to Romania to study dragons. My mother always said that she would never allow it, but whenever she would say that, Hugo would lean over to me and say "She says that like she could stop me!" and laughs. He's stubborn. Just like me, I guess.

I punch him playfully on the arm and say "You could never leave your baby sister all alone in Kings Cross" I pull a puppy dog face and he ruffles my auburn curls, laughing again. He shoves me and takes off towards what appears to be a solid wall.

"That's what you think!" He calls as he charges at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and disappearing. I laugh in return and line my trolley up with the wall. I take off running, enjoying the feeling. I close my eyes, seconds before impact, but of course there is none. I simply vanish into the barrier, my dark red hair the last to go.

**Short and sweet:)**

**Review!**

**More to come SOON!**


	2. Teddy

After crossing the barrier, I quickly move out of the way to let my parents through. Platform 9¾ is beautiful. I love watching the anxious first years scamper around, and I see my brother join a group of his closest friends to discuss the mischief they've planned for their final year at Hogwarts. I notice my cousin Roxy as she and Hugo put their heads together. I can only laugh when I think of the pranks the two of them have planned.

I stop gazing absentmindedly at Hugo and his friends, and start looking around for mine. Through the sea of black robes, I notice a spiky mob of blue hair. I dont even need to look twice, I already know who it is. "TEDDY!" I screech and his head turns. He shoots me a toothy grin and runs over.

"Hey Rosie!" He says, "Have you seen Lor or Ly?" I shake my head and embrace my best friend. Lorcan and Lysander were the psychotic twins in our year. They're outcasts, and pretty much automatically labeled as freaks, even in the wizarding world. Their silver blonde hair and huge blue eyes give them a rather vague appearance, but they're two of the smartest kids I know. Me and Teddy are really their only friends and I love them both to death.

"As far as I know, they're trying to discover the rare Centa-Unicorn." We laugh. A whistle sounds, and I look at Teddy, "Let's hurry and grab a compartment before the first years snag the good ones."

We hop on the train and start walking down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment. As we walk, Teddy cracks some stupid joke and I almost double over with laughter. I'm still laughing as we walk into a compartment. I look up and my laughter freezes as I realize that the compartment we chose was not empty at all, but already occupied.

**Ooh. Who do you think is in that compartment? Thoughts, suggestions.. Please Review!**


	3. Steel Grey

"Malfoy" I say, trying to remain expressionless.

"I'm sorry, Weasley, this compartment is taken" he replies, looking at me with nothing more than absolute disdain. We lock eyes, and for what seems like an eternity, I gaze into his steely blue eyes as they stare into mine.

"Rose… Let him go. Let's leave." Out of the corner of my eye I notice that Teddy's obnoxiously bright blue hair is paling with worry. He urges me towards the door. With a final glare in Malfoy's direction, I flaunt out of the compartment.

Our exchange with Scorpius Malfoy cost us good seats on the Hogwarts Express this year. We eventually manage to find Ly and Lor in a dingy compartment towards the very back of the train. Tired from searching for seats, the two of us collapse on the seat opposite the twins.

"Whoa. What happened to you two?" Ly asks, pulling his nose out from the book he's reading and straightening his glasses. The book is old and the cover is frayed, but as far as I can tell, he's reading it upside down. I laugh inwardly. Classic Ly. His bright blonde hair is sticking up all over the place and he grins at me.

"You know Rose… She just couldn't avoid fighting with Malfoy again." Teddy explains, rolling his eyes.

"That's not true! We just accidentally walked into his compartment and…" I stop because the three of them are laughing so hard that they're obviously not listening to me. Among the four of us, my feud with Malfoy is no secret. When my friends stop laughing, they start their usual discussion of Summer quidditch events. Normally, I would have joined in, but I couldn't bring myself to voice my opinion on whether the Chudley Cannons played a fair game against Puddlemere United in the semi-finals or not. Even though I knew the Cannons cheated.

So instead I decided to dwell on my encounter with Malfoy.

**Did you approve? Please leave reviews! Ohh.. And what do you think of Ly and Lor? I think they're absolutely adorable!**


	4. All In My Head

His steely grey eyes. His white blonde hair. His toned arms visible though his white tee. I couldn't believe I was thinking this. My father would kill me, and even my kind mother would disapprove. Hating him was in my blood. In ran through my veins and I couldn't change that. We were born enemies, raised enemies, and that was the way it had to stay

Since our first year at Hogwarts, our cold hatred for each other had been clear. He was haughty and arrogant. Surrounding himself with younger students and weaker peers to build himself up; it was disgusting. He had looked down on me and my friends before I showed him up in every class. Top of my year in everything, just to beat him down.

I couldn't let him win. Ever. I was stubborn and cold-hearted, but I liked it that way.

Every time I see him, I can feel my warm chocolate eyes darken the way they do whenever I'm mad. And damn, he infuriates me. He makes my blood run cold.

I've heard stories about his father… Many times. I know how he tried to kill the man Albus was named after. His whole family is dark. Many say they've reformed and changed… But none of that has been transferred to Scorpius.

Scorpius. What a name… His parents damned him from birth with that one.

Even thinking of him makes me angry… The despicable things he's done. I could never love someone so heartless. I decide on that. I could never love Scorpius Malfoy. Never.

**Short one.. This is all in Rose's brain. What do you think so far? LEAVE REVIEWS!:)**


	5. Blue Hair Black Hair

The train shudders to a halt outside the castle grounds and I'm pulled out of my groggy state and sulky mind set. I see a slightly weathered looking Hagrid waiting to escort the first years to the castle and I can't help but smile. Hogwarts is my home and not even Scorpius can ruin that. Me and Teddy catch a carriage and we begin the trip up to our school.

"Come on, Rose. He's my flesh and blood. You can't hate him THAT much." Teddy insisted. I hated it when he said that, Scorpius and Teddy did share blood, but they had nothing in common.

"A second cousin twice removed is not your flesh and blood. You know you're nothing like him."

"Is that what it is? I always hoped I was his great-uncle or something…" Teddy snickers. He can make anything seem funny. "But you're right, we're nothing alike. He certainly can't do this." Teddy concentrates for a second until his hair switches from bright blue to a dark purple, then a shocking yellow, and then back to blue. He always comes back to blue.

I can't help it. I laugh. "You know, you have this incredible talent. You're a metamorphagus, and yet you squander it on changing the color of your hair to impress girls. "I shake my head at him, and he laughs.

"Personally, I don't think that's squandering it at all. It's a valuable use of my time. I'll catch one someday." He winks at me. I try to think of something clever to say in response, but the carriages have stopped and it's time to go inside.

I give him a shove and yell, "Race you inside!"And jump out onto the cobblestones. I push through the milling group of students, and look around for Teddy, but he's nowhere to be found. I chuckle. This year, I'll beat him. I finally get inside, and get to the Ravenclaw table as quickly as I can. I'm one of the only ones here and I smile smugly. There's a short boy down the bench from me with black hair and a pointy nose, but I turn my attention to the door to look for Teddy. I'm just about finished with my "in your face" speech, when the short boy taps my shoulder.

"Can I help you?" I ask, rather rudely.

The boy grins, and I know that grin. Before my eyes, the boy grows six inches, and his nose flattens out. And in 10 seconds a black haired Teddy is standing before me. He closes his eyes once more, and fixes his hair too. "Squandering my talent? I think not." He winks again and sits down next to me as Professor McGonagall stands up to give her yearly speech.

**Teddy's a metamorphagus! Cute, huh?:) Leave reviews on what you think of Rose and Teddy. Yes, there will be more on Scorpius, but he's so ANGRY! Keep reading!:)**


	6. The Sorting Ceremony

Professor McGonagall made her speech short this year, much to the relief of the hungry students. Next came the sorting ceremony, which I always love. The nervous first years stumble up to the stool one by one as their names were called.

"Corner, Michael!" The boy with mousy hair falls over his robes as he picks up the hat. It covers up his eyes and the hall waits expectantly.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat roars after a moment of thinking. The relieved boy trips down to the Hufflepuff table as his fellow classmates applaud him.

Next up is a tall and lanky boy with black hair named Anthony Goldstein. The hat hardly has time to grace his head before it screeches "SLYTHERIN!"

And on the ceremony goes. Some take only seconds, and one girl is a Hatstall before joining my table at Ravenclaw. At the end of the Sorting, a glorious feast appears. I notice my favorite dish directly in front of me and Teddy is the first to point it out. "Look, it's weirdo food." He gestures at the baked squash in front of me. I laugh and pile it generously onto my plate. Me and Teddy stuff our faces as he cracks more jokes. He finally stops after I poke him in the tummy and he shoots pumpkin juice out his nose.

"Not laughing now, are we?" I say, feigning a somber face.

He mimics my expression and replies "You're right; I think I've learned my lesson this time." I punch him softly and giggle. He hugs me. "Wanna head up to the common room?" I nod.

We walk up to Ravenclaw Tower and meet the portrait. The solemn picture of Rowenna Ravenclaw looks at us and speaks her riddle, "At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?"

I'm tired today and I can't seem to think, but Teddy already has it figured out. "The stars… Right?" The women nods and swings open, revealing our common room. I pull away from Teddy's side and mumble an excuse about being tired as I drag myself to my dorm room. The girls I dorm with are sleeping around me, but I don't mind. I know their names, but I have never really spoken to them. The girl to my left… I think her name is Mandy. And the one with the black hair… She's a beater. I collapse onto my bed, but as exhausted as I am. I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see his steel grey eyes staring back at me, his pale lips leaning in for a kiss and I'm jerked awake. Part of me wants to know what will happen if I let him kiss me, but the stubbornness in me keeps my eyes peeled. Stuck open until I can get him out of my head… No matter how much I want to let him in.

**What do you think is going to happen next? **

**PLEASE.**

**PLEASE.**

**PLEASEEEE! **

**Review! I live off your suggestions and comments! Tell me what you think!:) I'll post more chapters if you like it!**


	7. A Restless Night

The next morning, I feel awful. I am tired and I feel sick. The year has hardly begun, and I already have a cold.

Last night, fter hours of restless flipping and twisting, I finally went to sleep. I was granted maybe 4 hours of sleep before I woke up. It was an uneasy sleep, and it didn't last long, but none of that matters to me, because thinking back, I realize one thing…

I didn't dream.

I breathe a sigh of relief, because even in my dreams, I am a slight prude. I am afraid of what will happen when I am alone with guys. It's not that I don't get asked on dates, or that guys don't like me, its just that I've been turning guys down since my second year. I was _Rose Weasley, The One That Got Away_. Or, _Rose Weasley, The One You Can't Catch_. I know I'm beautiful… I'm not cocky, in fact I wish I wasn't pretty. My flowing auburn curls cascade down my back in perfect waves. My large russet eyes contain pretty gold flakes, and are the envy of most girls in my year. I have a heart shaped face, framed perfectly by my curls, or so I'm told. I really hate the antention. That's why I have Teddy… He loves me for who I am, not because he thinks I'm pretty.

It't getting late, and I want to eat before my first class, so I pull on my robes and head down to breakfast. I find Lor and Ly sitting at my table, and I join them. We talk casually about the Weird Sisters and their new album as I eat a couple pieces of toast. Turns out I wasn't as hungry as I thought.

I pull out my schedule to the check my first class.

First Period: Transfigurations

Second Period: Double potions with Gryffindors

Third Period: *See above*

Fourth Period: Charms with Hufflepuffs

Lunch

Fifth Period: Double DADA with Slytherins

Sixth Period: *See above*

"How's the schedule looking, Rosie?" Lor asks me, smiling a crooked grin.

"Alright. Looks like we only have Transfigurations together… That went really well last time" I reply, rolling my eyes.

"That was not my fault!" He insists, and we both laugh loudly, drawing attention as we remember the day in our 4th year that Lor managed to catch his brother's hair on fire instead of transforming his goblet. "Ly's head was in my way."

"Yeah. Whatever." I saw, pushing him and rolling my eyes again. "Let's get to class."

"Ladies first!" He says, shoving me back and laughing.

**I am SOOOOO sorry! I just had to add ONE more chapter without interaction. If you dont like it, you dont have to read, but I have an idea in my head, and it WILLLLLLL get good! You'll have to forgive me. Please review if you have suggestions or comments:) Everything helps!**


	8. An Apology?

My day seemed to stretch on for eternity. I glance at the clock. It was 9:42. I still have almost an hour of potions left, and some Gryffindor git I was paired with wouldn't stop hitting on me. Every 30 seconds he would drop another hint about the Hogsmeade trip next weekend. I had pretty successfully tuned him out and focused all my attention on my potion when I saw Scorpius swagger into the classroom. He immediately engaged himself in a furious conversation with Professor Zabini and I didn't have to guess as to what they were saying.

Scorpius had been kicked off the Slytherin Quidditch Team by Madam Bell for punching my cousin Albus in the nose last year and he wanted his position back. In all honesty, the team needed him; he was their seeker. When he played, there was barely a game that they lost. The day he was removed he had lost his temper after Albus beat him to the snitch. Scorpius didn't live without quidditch, and truthfully, the quidditch team couldn't live without him.

I'm so engrossed in my thoughts; I spill flobberworm mucus all over myself. I quickly get up and run to the sink to clean myself up, leaning closer to the two men in order to overhear what I can.

"… you know that's impossible, it was Madam Bell's final decision and I cannot change it." Zabini says anxiously, I can see he's starting to look nervous

"Professor, you need me on your team! Slytherin hasn't won a game since I left!" Scorpius hisses back at him. I can see Professor Zabini considering what Scorpius said.

"I know… Scorpius, I will, er, I will see what I can do." He finally stutters in reply. Sporpius nods and stomps towards the door. As he walks by me, I catch his scent. It's musky and spicy, but sophisticated at the same time. I inhale deeply, and I shiver. I suddenly have the urge to run after him and hug him, just so I can bury my nose in his scent.

His scent is so intoxicating, I don't realize he's paused and said something. I backtrack and look at him as he waits expectantly. "I'm sorry… What?"

He looks embarrassed and mumbles again "Rose, I think we're too old to hold grudges anymore… I don't want to always hate each other…"

I can't believe I'm hearing this from Scorpius Malfoy. What is he trying to say? I don't want to be his friend. I can't forgive him. But I've never seen his dark grey eyes look so soft before. They look almost afraid. I can't seem to make my tongue form words because his honest expression has me so distracted. I feel so lost. I can only muster a nod. He looks disappointed, and begins to walk away. I look at his retreating back, and suddenly call out "I hope you get your position back!" I clap my hand over my mouth as he turns to face me for a split second, and with what looks like the ghost of a smile, he turns back and continues on.

I slide back into my seat and the Gryffindor has finally gone quiet, probably thanks to the flobberworm mucus I poured on him, too. I want to retreat into my thoughts, but I know that I have to finish my potion. I quietly resume my work, and do my best to pretend nothing happened.

**Im not totally sure how I feel about this chapter... I wanted it to have something... MORE. But Rose has DADA with Scoprius next chapter.. So how do you think his apology-ish thing will play into that? Leave reviews!:)**


	9. Lifelike

Defense Against the Dark Arts has always been my best subject; I relish every spell I cast. I inherited it from my father, a practical auror. I walk down the hallway to my favorite class, even though it's a little early. I like being the first one to class, especially so early in the year so I can pick my seat. I like walking alone, too. The beauty of the old castle always stuns me. The old staircases and the worn floors hold so many secrets that I haven't even begun to tap. I listen to the soft sound of my footsteps thudding on the thick carpets and smile. This truly is my home.

I turn a corner and walk into the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom and note the absence of a teacher. I pick a worn table in the middle of the room and start to take my books out of my bag. I tuck them into my new desk and then pull out my sketch pad. Looking at the clock, I have about 15 minutes before anyone else will arrive.

I pick up my grey charcoal pencil, and lightly touch it to my heavy parchment paper. I don't know what to draw; I'm pulling up a blank. So I close my eyes and feel myself drawing two ovals. I open my eyes, and draw a circle within each one. As my mind begins to catch on to my illustration, I add details. Some shine to the iris and shadowy lashes to frame them.

I close my eyes again and open them. Looking at my paper, I see Scorpius Malfoy's eyes staring back at me. My breath catches at their uncanny likeness to the real thing. They have a certain hardness to them, as if they're hiding something. They look like they have been through so much. Could what I have always mistaken for cruelty, actually be fear?

I'm tied up in these questions, when I suddenly hear a smooth voice from behind me. "You're a good artist, you know that?"

I snap my notebook shut and spin around to find myself face to face with the real Scorpius Malfoy. "What the hell are you doing? You can't just sneak up on people and look over their shoulders! What are you even doing here, you bloody prat?"

He looks a little setback by my outburst, but his tone is as cool as ever, "I could ask you the same thing, Rose."

I hate that he's turning this back to me, "I was… It's not... I like being here early, okay?"

"Okay, okay. I can see you don't wanna be disturbed. Just… Go back to whatever you were doing."

"Well I bloody can't now, can I? You've broken my concentration." I complain.

"Well, maybe…" He begins to say something, but stops when he notices people milling into the classroom. "Nevermind…" He mutters.

I turn back to face the front of the class and grumble to myself. _He doesn't get to look at whatever he wants. And sneaking up on me was rude! I reacted just fine… He's a twat anyways…_

I'm still brooding when Teddy slides into the seat next to me. "Well hey there, sunshine" He says, obviously noting my bothered attitude. "You look… Lovely."

I glare at him. "Scorpius snuck up on me drawing a picture of his eyes…" Teddy laughs.

"That's a little creepy, Rosie. Did he freak out?"

I stare at my desk and notice carvings in the soft wood made by obnoxious students from years past. "No… But I freaked on him. I didn't mean to, he just surprised me…"

He laughs again. "Someone's getting a little crush!" He says, chuckling.

"No! I'm not! I hate him! You know what he did! How can I forgive him for that? Tell me how!" I crumple into Teddy's shoulder. "I don't know how…"

**Cliffhanger:) Please review... More to come soon..**


	10. A Grudge To Hold

**This is a flashback from Rose's POV. This is set in their 3rd year... (BTW, they're in their 5th year at the current point in the story) It might come from Scorpius's POV later on, but this explains their feud. **

The sun was shining. The sky was a bright and shining blue. There wasn't a cloud to ruin this perfect day. Or so I thought. It's so wrong that such a beautiful day was the day everything went wrong. I knew that Scoprius and Albus had feuded since their first year at Hogwarts. It had started with silly pranks, but as they grew, it had become more and more serious. They absolutely loathed one another. Albus had just recently earned Scorpius a month of detention from Professor McGonagall after framing him for the theft of the sorting hat, a feat he had performed himself, and Scorpius had yet to get his revenge.

Albus was on his broomstick. He had been trying out the new Firebolt 101 he had just gotten for his birthday. I had been sitting with Teddy in the green grass, watching Al show off in the beautiful sky. He was laughing like crazy and having more fun than I'd seen him have in months.

I blame myself. I should have seen the blonde lanky figure dragging his broomstick across the yard. Me and Teddy saw him as soon as he took off, but by then it was too late. I watched helplessly as Scorpius Malfoy flew into the sky after my cousin. Albus didn't see the first blow coming, and Scorpius' fist hit him out of nowhere. He wobbled, but being the incredible flier he was, he stayed aloft. But he didn't even have time to think before he was hit again. Scoprius punched him in the gut on a flyby and soared off laughing. I could see Al's face contort with pain as he lost grip. He slipped from his broomstick and begun tumbling to the ground.

I covered my ears and screamed, but I still heard the sickening crunch as Al's body smashed into the ground. I tried to run to him, but Scorpius landed behind me and pulled me back. Before I could speak, he performed a lip-locking jinx on me and Teddy, ensuring that we could never tell anyone what we saw.

Once he let me go, I spun around and punched him in the nose. I heard the cartilage in his nose bend and snap, and his lip was bleeding, but it wasn't good enough. I would have stood there and beaten him all day if I could, but I had to get to Albus.

I was at his side in seconds, and I could see that he was badly hurt. His arm was broken, and at least eight ribs along with it. His leg was bent wrong, too. He coughed, and blood came up with it. Lying next to him was a note with three words written on it in Teddy's familiar scrawl.

"_Gone for help"_

After that everything was a blur of tears and blood. I remember Albus being carried to the hospital wing and Ms. Bones pushing me out, saying something about how Albus needed peace and quiet. Teddy had comforted me, telling me everything was going to be alright.

After my tears faded out, they were replaced by something far harder to soothe… Anger. And a grudge I would hold for years to come.

**RR please!:) If you have any concrit, I would love to read it!**


	11. A Silent Conversation

Despite how much I wanted to, I knew I couldn't sink entirely into my own mind until later, so I resolved to let that wait until tonight when I was alone. Professor Nott had already started discussion on Finite Icantatum, a spell to block other spells. I had learned this one from my mother, over the summer of my fourth year, so I was able to tune him out for a couple moments. The memory of that terrible day still haunts me and I don't go a day without remembering. I put my fingers to my temple and close my eyes for a moment.

_Forget Rose. Forgive and forget. You can be strong._

I'm forced to open my eyes and pull myself out of my depression as Professor Nott begins assigning partners.

"Edgecombe and Boot, Lupin and Parkinson, Weasley and Malfoy…" I stop listening as soon as I hear my name paired with him. I can hardly hear Professor Nott as he stutters through explaining which Scamander he just paired with Lucy Flint.

"And fate brings us together again, Rosie." His smooth voice says from the other side of my closed lids.

"Consider it a professional relationship, Malfoy. And don't call me Rosie. I will hex you out of your mind, and you will sit there helplessly like the coward you are, okay?" I say, opening my eyes. He shrugs. And I pull myself out of my seat. "Let's just get it over with."

He certainly knew how to ruin my favorite class.

We head to the back of the classroom and pick an empty corner to practice. "Okay, Malfoy. Fire away. Give me your best shot."

"Stupefy!" He shoots, and I watch in slow motion as the red sparks come at me. I mindlessly flick them out of the way with my wand and he glares at me. "Confundus!" He shouts again, and I block it silently. "Densaugeo! Furnuculus! Petrificus Totalus!" One by one his spells bounce off of me, failing to hit their mark. He's flushed and frustrated, so for the first time in this session, I mutter a spell.

"Expelliarmus" And his wand flies from his hand and through the air, where I promptly catch it.

"Bloody hell… Where did you learn to do that?" He's cute when he's flushed, and I hate that I notice it.

"I'll have to tell you sometime, Malfoy." I say, tossing him his wand back. I want to go back to my seat because practice time is over, but he just stays there, jaw open. His hair is messed up and his head is tilted to one side. For no reason, I don't want to look away. I want to stare at him standing there awkwardly for an eternity. I want to take in every quirky detail about him I've never noticed before. I feel almost in awe.

But despite every nerve in my body screaming no, I tear my gaze away from him and slide back into my seat next to Teddy. I desperately try to tune out Scorpius' clumsy movements from behind me as he is the last one to return to his desk. And suddenly, he doesn't seem so cold anymore. He doesn't seem so smooth and solidly perfect…

"How was the practice?" Teddy asks, grimacing. I can see Athena Parkinson beat him pretty badly, but he's still trying for a smile.

"Fine… Let's talk later." I say curtly, wanting desperately to have more time to think. He shrugs and lets it drop.

I need time to think. I need time to draw. I glance at the clock, and begin counting the seconds until this class ends.

**Personally, I love this chapter:) Please review. I love hearing what you have to say!**


	12. Meet Me at Midnight

**Okay, so I really do appreciate all reviews, but if you are going to comment on something I have already addressed publicly and insist you do not like my story because of it, the just don't comment at all. I always love some concrit, but rude assumptions are just uncalled for. The ages of the characters in my story are NON-CANONICAL, as it states in the summary. But it's the next generation, and JK Rowling gave it to us and basically said "Do whatever the hell you want with it." I just want my story to be different, and if that offends you, we have nothing to talk about. I actually don't mind if reviewers are rude, just don't be stupid...**

Finally, the tolling bell sounds in my ears, signaling the end of the day. I yank myself up and run to the door, despite two very different voices behind me yelling "Wait… Rose!" I hurry out of the classroom and sprint upstairs to my Common Room, I know Teddy's smart enough to let me be. I meet the portrait at the top of the staircase, and she waits there calmly.

"You look flustered, are you sure you are ready?" She asks softly.

"I… I am." I stutter, out of breath from my trek up many flights of stairs.

"What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?"

I ponder for a moment, and close my eyes. The answer occurs to me just as I hear a voice say it from behind me.

"A river." I don't need to turn to see who it is; I would recognize that voice anywhere. So I look up at the face of the portrait to see her sneer with disgust with disgust.

"I will never allow a Slytherin in my common room." She turns her back on us and I turn to face Malfoy.

"Why are you here? Now there's no way I'm getting in!" I'm furious with him as he's ruined my chance of solitude.

"I know… That was kinda the point." He mumbles.

"Well. Now you have my attention, what do you want?" I ask, figuring that I have nothing better to do until my portrait turns around.

"Just a chance, Rose. I know what I've done is terrible and disgusting and…" I snort. He has that part right. "I'm just asking for one chance. Give me one night to change your mind, I beg you." I look at him, and he looks so pitiful. His sharp grey eyes are round and hopeful. It's as if the traces of cruelty have vanished from them, leaving them innocent and quiet. They possess a kind of beauty that is pulling me in every time I look at them.

I look away.

"Please Rose…" I can't help it, I look back.

I don't know what it is, but something inside me twitches and the words tumble out of my mouth without my permission. "Okay, but this isn't a date. And don't try to pull anything; you are a foul, loathsome…" I stop because he's actually smiling at me. It's not the cute and crooked grin I know so well from Teddy, but it's a sculpted and perfect smile. It's beautiful.

"Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tomorrow night at midnight." He says, and I frown. He isn't worth a week's worth of detention from Professor Andromeda if we get caught up there. "It'll be fine, just trust me on this one." He insists. I try to think everything through again, but he's waiting expectantly, and curiosity gets the best of me.

"Okay, Malfoy. But if we get in trouble, I'll serve you your arse on a platter." I threaten, and he chuckles.

"Until tomorrow night, Weasley." He says, flouncing off. I watch him disappear around the corner before turning to try to coax the portrait into turning around.

**A date:) Well... Not a date. But kinda! How is my story going? Please let me know!**


	13. Nothing Without Him

"Wait. Back up. You're going where, with WHO?" Teddy stares at me incredulously with his big violet eyes. I stare dejectedly at the bowl of soggy cereal in front of me and push it away.

"I know. I can't believe it either, but you should have seen him standing there. He looked so pathetic and helpless. I felt sorry for him…" I finish softly. I watch as Teddy opens his mouth to say something, but then he turns away from me instead. "What?" I ask, curious about his reaction.

"Nothing. It just doesn't seem… You, I guess." He mumbles, and I can see his eyes pale to a softer lilac tone. "I never thought you were the type to sneak out in the middle of the night to meet Scorpius Malfoy. What's changed? What if you get caught?"

I don't know how to answer his questions because he's launched them so suddenly.

"I don't know… But I owe him a chance…" I try to make excuses, but they only sound worse when I say them out loud.

"You don't owe him anything, Rose!" He raises his voice and I can't understand why it cracks when he says my name.

"Teddy, don't…" I have no reason to stop him, because he's right.

"Are you just going to forgive him because he's gotten "sexy"? Because he decided to make a pitiful half-assed apology? How touching. If that's all it took you should have let him screw you years ago. Who the hell are you?" His angry accusations hit me dead on, and I can't defend myself at all.

Before I can gather myself to say something in reply, he springs up from the table and sprints from the hall.

"Teddy!" I scream his name as he leaves, but it's no use. He's gone. I consider following, but there's no doubt he's changed and I'd never be able to tell him apart from the hundreds of students milling around. I feel hopeless as I sit at the table alone. I know I should go to class, but I have Divination next, and I resolve to cut class for the first time in 4 years.

I slip out of the Great Hall and start walking. I don't know where I'm going, but I have to think.

_Is it me? Why is Teddy so upset? He's never done this before… I mean, we've quarreled, but never fought like this. He seemed so genuinely angry and there was a touch of almost hurt in his voice when he shouted those things at me. I can't lose him, not after everything we've been through together. I thought he would help me… I thought… I thought he would understand._

I'm muddled in my thoughts when I find myself outside the castle, it's overcast, but I can still see the sun through the clouds. I gaze at the sun for a few moments, still lost within my own mind when I realize that I can't be staring at the sun, as the sun has just barely risen in the East. I shift my eyes between the two orbs in the sky and marvel at the beauty of the almost full moon. It's so close to being a complete sphere, it must be full tonight. I'm almost pulled entirely out of my worries when they all come crashing back in two thought-shattering realizations.

Scorpius Malfoy was taking me out on a date the night of the full moon.

Because of his father, Teddy was always irritable around the Full Moon. It's in his blood. When we were little, I promised him that he would never have to be alone during a full moon again, and suddenly, I understand.

Teddy is jealous.

I almost want to laugh, but I can't. Not when Teddy's anguished face is still burned into my mind. I sink to the ground and stare at the lake in front of me. Now I want to cry, but I'm not the type. My eyes stay stubbornly dry as my heart weaves tricks into my conscience. I don't know why I can't seem to bring myself to give up Scorpius for Teddy. He means nothing to me next to my best friend. Teddy has always been there for me, and I know he would follow me to Hell and back if I asked him. Without Teddy, I don't have anyone.

My heart fights with my mind as I sit there on the damp ground.

_How can I abandon Teddy for a boy that's dedicated his entire school life to tormenting me and my family? But… How can I not?_

I don't know how to choose, I know I can't.

And sitting there on that wet dirt, I resolve to break a promise. A different promise that I made when I was younger; a promise to never lie to Teddy. Because something inside of me says that I need to be on top of the Astronomy Tower tonight at midnight, and I have to achieve that without hurting Teddy. I tell myself I'm choosing the lesser evil… But right now, I just don't know.

**I hate this chapter because I think it's so sad. You didnt think their "date" would be that easy, did you? More to come soon.. Hope you liked my... "Longer" chapter.. Please review!:)**


	14. Forever and Always

The day passes for me in a blur. Some classes I attend, and some I don't. The one's I do, I am dreamy and lost through the entire lesson, so it hardly becomes worth it. By the end of the day, I break out of class with a plan set in my mind.

Teddy hasn't been in class all day, so I know where to find him. I slip away to the Ravenclaw Common Room and find the elderly portrait staring down at me. She looks at me with contempt, but says the riddle as she is required.

"What fastens two people yet touches only one?" My Ravenclaw mind automatically goes to work, and I suddenly realize the answer, cursing that it's about love.

"A wedding ring." I mumble, almost angry with myself that I came to the answer so quickly. The woman in the picture nods her head and swings open for me. I clamber through the hole, and instead of taking a left to the tiny spiral staircase leading to the girl's dorm, I turn right to face a broad and gradual staircase. I step cautiously on the very edge of each step, because with too much pressure, the stairs would transform into a slide and I'd have no way up.

After reaching the top, I slip into Teddy's dorm. It feels more like home than mine does. Many a nights I had snuck up here because I couldn't sleep. When I was younger, Teddy would hold me and stroke my hair until my nightmares went away. It had always been hard to be afraid around Teddy. He shared a dorm with Lor and Ly, and two other boys I didn't recognize. They used to mock us and tease Teddy over me, but they grew out of that eventually.

I look around, and everything is almost exactly as I remember it. It smells warm here. So unlike the obnoxious teenage boy scent you would expect. I notice Teddy lying on his back, studying the ceiling in his bed in the corner.

I can't stand seeing him like that, so I try to make conversation. "Hey," I say awkwardly.

He sighs, but doesn't look at me. "Hey, Rosie."

"I was just worried about you… I mean… I probably don't… Are you okay?" I finish rather lamely.

"Fine." He says curtly, indicating that he is obviously not fine at all.

"Teddy… I'm so sorry. I just forgot. I could never pick that jerk over you. You know that you mean everything to me." I walk over and sit on the bed next to him and he rolls to face me.

"I know, Rosie. I didn't mean to scream like that. Everything I said… Was terrible. I didn't mean to hurt you." I get a good look at his face for the first time in the dim lighting, and I can see it's stained with tears.

As a habit, I lie next to him in his bed. "It's okay, Teddy. It happens… You have your time of month, and I have mine. We'll just have to forgive each other." I say, winking at him.

His tired face breaks into a crooked grin and he chuckles. He looks handsome in this light. His eyes are wide and soft from crying, and his hair has faded to a beautiful pale sky blue. He takes his hand and brushes my hair out of my eyes, letting his hand rest just a second too long on my auburn locks.

"I love you, Rose. I owe you so much." He's said this before, but in this moment, it seems like it means something else. I can see that his eyes still have that tiny hint of hurt hiding behind them.

"I love you, too, Teddy. I'm here for you. Forever." I take his hand in mine and hold it up so he can see. "And always."

He nods and closes his eyes. It can't be later than 6:00, but the curtains are drawn, and I suddenly feel sleepy. I can feel Teddy's soft breathing, and I close my eyes, too. As I lie with him, I feel safe and comfortable, and despite my intentions I feel myself slowly drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

**I know. You guys all wanna read about Scorpius/Rose and their date. But fear not faithful readers! That is coming next! Review:)**

**Plussss. I just had to fix things with Rose and Teddy.**

**I was listening to sad music when I wrote the last chapter... So... It was rather influential. Thank you for being incredibly patient, my duckies!:)**


	15. Midnight

I suddenly wake with a start. Teddy's sleeping face still lies calmly in front of me. I have no idea what time it was, but I can guess. The light seeping in around the corners of the curtains is missing now, so it has to be late.

I slip quietly out of Teddy's bed and turn around to see four other sleeping bodies around me. I curse myself internally for falling asleep. If I end up late, I'll never forgive myself. I tip-toe around the other beds, and slowly open the door. I slip outside and absentmindedly step heavily on the top step of the staircase. I feel it collapse under me, and I land solidly on my arse. I slide down and get up slowly at the end, figuring I'll have bruises there tomorrow. Once again, I internally curse my stupidity. Why did nothing ever go as planned?

I quickly take the stairs up to my dorm and look at the clock. It reads 11:47. I 'm cutting it close, but I quickly brush my hair and teeth. I debate in my head over what to wear, figuring that just wearing my robes is unacceptable for a date. I don't want to impress him, but a part of me does. I pull on jeans and a pale lilac blouse… The same color as Teddy's eyes, I realize with a sigh.

I glance at the clock again, 11:54. It'll take me at least 10 minutes to get up to the Astronomy Tower. _Good_, I think. _That way I won't seem eager. _I hope I keep him waiting. It's small, but I almost feel like letting him beat me there is giving him the upper hand.

_Upper hand in what, Rose?_ I ask myself. Life isn't one big competition. But I hustle out the door and down the stairs anyways a little faster than necessary. The portrait glares at me as I sneak out, and she grumbles under her breath.

"I'm not letting you back in until morning." I should find this slightly troublesome, but something pushes me on anyways. I weave my way through the maze of anciently beautiful hallways and corridors. I find the spiral staircase and take it two steps at a time. My heart's pounding in my throat, but I can't tell if it's from running up the stairs, or just because I'm that anxious.

I can tell I'm nearing the top of the staircase, so I stop and sit on the cold stone steps. My head is spinning, so I try to take deep breaths. I slowly stand again, and start walking this time. Slower than before, because I don't know if I'm ready. But as slow as I try to go, I still end up at the top of the steps, and facing a door. I open the creaky hinges, and slip inside the moonlit room. I see his slim figure silhouetted in the white light. He turns when he hears me walk in, and I am suddenly hit by how amazing he looks right now. There's nothing interesting about him, maybe it's just the way he looks at me. His white t-shirt clings slightly to his slender frame and I am entirely speechless.

"Rose… You look beautiful." He barely stutters this out, and he appears as surprised as I am. I don't know how to respond to this simple comment because I am so taken aback.

He walks slowly over to me, and my heartbeat quickens again until it is almost jumping out of my chest. Once he reaches me, he extends his hand and takes mine. The second our hands touch, my rapid heartbeat stops. I can hardly breathe with his softly cool hand gripping mine. "Let me show you something Rose." He pulls me over to the window, and points with his free hand to a cluster of stars. "Virgo, can you see it?"

I'm in shock. How does he even know I'm a Virgo? But the truth is that I do see it, I can see the faint outline of a woman's body in the stars. It's beautiful. I am so surprised, I can't find seem to make my mouth work and Scorpius' beautiful face suddenly becomes worried. He begins stuttering anxiously "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to freak you out. It's just so bright right now… And…" I cut him off by placing my finger softly on his pale lips.

"It's… Incredible. Thank you." I say. He looks relieved, and gazes out the window again for a moment before he raises a hand to point at something else.

"And Scorpio, right there." I gaze intently for a moment before locating the scorpion in the sky. When I see it, I chuckle. "What?" He asks innocently.

"You're a Scorpio?" I respond, and he laughs too.

"Yep. November 2nd. My parents thought they were clever." I laugh again, and he laughs with me. Suddenly as I'm laughing, his tall frame leans down and he kisses me, setting my heart rate back into fast forward mode. I gasp into his soft lips and he kisses me more passionately. I feel my hands grasp around his neck, and I knot my fingers into his hair. My pulse is racing at a million miles an hour, and I feel incredibly alive. He pauses for a moment to pull his shirt over his head, and then he dives back into kissing me.

His eyes are wild, and he's breathing shallowly. I can feel his skin against the sheer fabric of my blouse and I've never wanted anyone more. I keep kissing him until he suddenly breaks our connection. I look into his wide grey eyes and know that we can't go any farther tonight. Not here, and not now. Despite what we want.

He takes my hand again and leads me to a blanket he's laid on the floor. Sleeping here is ridiculous. The chances of us getting caught increase by ten-fold, but I trust him. Plus, I can't get back to my common room anyways. He lies down, and pulls me down to lie next to him. He puts his arms around me and rests his lips on my hair. So different than the way I'd lain with Teddy, but reminiscent of it somehow. I can smell his musky odor and it's comforting. I inhale deeply and close my eyes. I doze off, but before unconsciousness totally consumes me, I hear him whisper in my ear, "You're beautiful, Rose." The words are almost juvenile, but incredibly touching. I want to say something in return, but a wave of exhaustion sweeps over me for no reason, and I'm pulled into sleep.

**Wow. An extremely long chapter, and I didn't even mean to. Just came very easily. I hope you liked it:) Review!**

**Oh. And Scorpius and Rose are not going to have sex. Its just.. Out of my range. **

**Well.. At least not in detail. **

**Sorry to disappoint:)**

**You can leave review to complain..**

**Or a nice review:)**

**But stay tuned for more!**


	16. Definition of Passion

**I am SOOO sorry that this chapter took so long. I hope you guys still want to know what happens to Scorpius and Rose. I just had the hardest time writing this chapter because I couldnt figure out where I wanted it to go. I hope you like it!:)**

I feel someone shaking my shoulder, saying softly that I need to wake up, but I'm sluggish and groggy and my brain can't process.

"Rose, we have to go now." His voice cuts through the air like velvet. I inhale deeply, and sit up, the sun piercing my eyes like daggers as I open them. "Good morning," He says, lightly brushing his lips against mine. His touch burns my lips and I lean into him, but he pulls away. "We have to go." The look in his eyes tells me we're in a hurry, so I let him pull me up. He grabs the blanket, tossing it under a desk, and the clock on the wall tells me it's just past six.

We hurry from the room as we hear footsteps begin up the long staircase. "Aw shit." I hear him mutter as we race down the steps. I think we're going to collide directly with whoever is coming up the stairs when he takes a sudden turn to the left and crashes into a tiny closet indented into the wall. He slips in first and I land solidly on top of him. "Ouch, Rose. You are so clumsy!" He complains, and I laugh. He kisses me again. "Shh."

The footsteps are coming closer, and they become louder with each step. Without realizing it, I suddenly note that I'm holding my breath. I attempt a soft exhale, but the sudden sensation of his lips pressed into my hair makes me catch my breath again. We both stiffen as we hear the heavy footsteps climb past our hiding place. We sit there rigidly until the sound of the rhythmic clunking fades away into the distance. "I wouldn't break a promise to you, Rose." He says softly, and at first I don't understand what he is saying, then I remember him vowing that I would not get caught.

I try to turn around to face him and respond, but he catches me up in a passionate kiss instead. His lips scorching mine as my eyes close and my stomach lurches. His soft hands hold my face and I wrap my arms around his neck. His fingers tangle into my hair and I gasp, feeling dizzy. His other hand leaves my face and roams the curves of my body. His gentle touch is soothing, but incredibly erotic. I'm breathing heavily, and the tiny closet is getting hot. I barely notice his pause as his shirt comes off again and I hurry to follow suit, yanking my wrinkled top over my head.

He clutches me tighter, and I can feel his hard and warm chest press up against my bare stomach as if he is trying to meld our two bodies into one. I can feel my breath coming in short pants and gasps and I'm sweating at the temperature of the room. My mind is swimming in bliss as my lips constantly search for his, as if they are the only condolence for a crying child.

Out of sheer curiosity, I suddenly pull away from our passionate embrace, "Why?" I insist, staring fiercely into his grey eyes. He looks surprised, but I can tell he understands. "Why did you pick now to… Do… this?"

He looks away, and it's hard to tell in the darkness, but I think his pale cheeks had flushed pink. "I've always liked you, Rose. But you have no idea… This breaks every rule. I just couldn't wait for you any longer." He's talking about his father, I realize. My parents would never approve either, and I shudder inwardly at the thought of their reaction. "If he gets even the slightest word that I did this, and that I want to do it again, I'd be locked away."

I sigh. I know the story of his father's generation. He lost everything in the end, and it was partially my parents fault. I accept his explanation. It doesn't forgive what he's done, but I understand the pain he must go through to be forced to carry his father's grudge through his every waking moment. I lean forward, lingering just moments away from his lips. I can feel his soft breath against my face, and I peck him on the lips. Just once more.

He pulls me up so that we are standing in the small space. I reach out to open the door but he stops me. I turn again and he hands me my shirt. "You might need this. We wouldn't want to give anyone anything to stare at." He winks and I punch him softly in the stomach, but my hit turns slowly into a caress, feeling the contour of his taut skin stretched tight over his sculpted muscles. Before I have time to pull away, we're kissing again. His tongue darts in and out of my mouth and I respond avidly. Unwillingly, I pull away for the second time and put my shirt back on. I reach again for the handle of the door but my hand meets only air and the heavy wooden door. I feel slowly across the rough oak surface until I'm entirely sure.

There's no handle.

"Oh shit…" I say, pushing against the heavy frame with all my weight.

"What?" He says, sounding worried.

"There's no handle… On the inside. We're locked in." I answer. My heart is in my throat again, but all traces of pleasantness are gone. Thoughts of Teddy's anguished face when he wakes alone fly through my head. I thank the Lord that it's Saturday, and I'm not missing class. I'm worrying at full speed when he speaks softly from behind me again.

"Well… Personally, I can't see this as all bad." I turn around to see his shirt is gone again and I can't help but smile. My worries are erased in seconds as he sweeps me back into another passionate kiss, leaving me gasping for air.

**Review... If you enjoyed it, please let me know. It's easier to write when people tell me what they think! Because.. If its sucking, I WONT KNOW! SO you gotta tell me:)**


	17. Burning Guilt

**This part is a rememberying thingy. SCORPIUS POV. Different tense.**

I couldn't stop kissing her. It was like a reaction. My heartbeat had long ago pounded a bruise into my chest. My body learned to perfectly match the soft outline of hers. By that time we had stripped down to the barest garments we could. I was wearing only a pair of plaid boxers at that point. I told her multiple times how beautiful her hair looked cascading down over her lacy black bra and despite my almost constant discipline, my hand had snaked down south to unbutton her jeans and she had shimmied out of them seemingly without a second thought. She was wearing small black panties that I had become more familiar with than I would have ever expected. I had wanted to spend every moment with my lips pressed against hers, but I had to make time for breathing, too. That's how I wanted to remember that moment. I wanted to imagine it had no end. But I had to admit, I didn't have a very good imagination. Not even the best moment of my life could have a fairytale ending in my dreams...

**ROSE POV**

With his lips pressed against my neck, my other senses feel blurred. I can't think straight and my peripheral vision is fuzzy on the edges. He lifts his head and kisses me fully on the lips again. We've been in the dark for so long, clothes lying forgotten on the floor in a pile that the sudden light blinds me. It's as if I was asleep, and the harsh white light rudely shakes me awake. It's trying to pull me out, but I don't want to stop, I want to stay in my world. It's the choking sound that finally pulls me out of my reverie.

I look up from Scorpius' face to see a gangly figure silhouetted in the light. As my eyes adjust, a shaggy mop of blue hair comes into focus. I feel my heart breaking as I watch the soft features of his face contort into an expression of agony at the sight before his eyes. I am suddenly hyperaware of my almost naked body pressed tightly up against Scorpius and I quickly break my embrace with him and reach out my hand towards Teddy, but he flinches away.

The coughing sound is coming from his throat as he tries to contain his tears. His lilac eyes are brimming over and he's struggling to contain himself.

"Teddy… Please," I can't find the words to comfort him. His eyes burn with pain and he turns to run. I scream his name as he disappears down the flight of stairs, but he's gone. I bend over to yank my jeans back on and grab my shirt as I flee from the closet, pulling my blouse on as I go. A part of me regrets leaving Scorpius standing there, but in this moment, nothing can take priority over the anguish in Teddy's face.

I fly down the stairs after the flash of blue. I feel my hair flying behind me as I run. I hit the bottom of the steps and start sprinting across the cobblestones. I can see him in front of me and I'm gaining on him, even though his legs are longer than mine. I see him trip and he sinks to his knees, his head in his hands.

I slow to a walk because I don't know what words I could use to explain myself. I feel ashamed of myself. I stop behind Teddy, but he doesn't look up. I want to say something to soothe his pain, but I can't. My legs stand there as uselessly as my mouth, unable to move an inch from their firm planting. I hate myself with such a passion in this moment. A passion different than the one of earlier today.

I feel tears of guilt brewing in my eyes looking at the pitiful crushed figure crouched below me.

I sink down next to him in defeat, knowing I have no words to combat my actions. We sit there on the cold stones, not saying a word. His body is shaking with small sobs, and I can't do a thing about it, but I don't leave his side. I owe him at least that much. I owe him my life for everything he's ever given me. I'll give him time and silence, but I don't know if forgiveness will ever come.

**Leave reviews!:)**

**I know this one was short.. Sorry!**

**Team Teddy or Team Scorpius?**

**More to come soon.. I think!**


	18. A Confession

**This chapter starts out from Teddy's POV. I've heard from a couple people that this is getting too Twilight-y and this chapter probably just proves that point. But I am trying to make it my own story, and I'm doing my very best to make it not just like Twilight. Please keep reading if you like it:) **

**And thank you to Owlgirlie, anonymousvoice, and fanfictionfreak for always reviewing for every chapter and helping me so much:) It helps a lot!**

**TEDDY POV**

My eyes are puffy and red, and I don't want to look up at her. I'm afraid of what she'll think when she sees me crying. I've cried in front of her before, but never because of this. When we were younger, I was terrified of her finding out. I thought she would make fun of me. Our families would have thought it was cute, but I was embarrassed. As I grew up, I became more afraid that she would never find out. Years passed and she didn't realize, never guessed. I did everything I could to be there for her, but she never wanted more.

Every day my heart had been cracked a little more, but never shattered like this. Seeing her red hair cascading over his pale shoulder, his grey eyes burning through her had been like a punch to the chest, breaking my heart into thousands of splintered pieces. I couldn't breathe, and I could barely think. It had felt like a bucket of ice had been dumped into my stomach, melting into my veins and hardening me towards this newfound agony. By now, the pain is numb and throbs softly in my chest. Subdued, but not absent.

"What do you want, Rose?" I ask bluntly, not lifting my head from my hands, "Do you really think there's more damage you can do to me? If so, why you don't you just get it out of the way now?" I insist, bracing myself for the tears to return.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. You shouldn't have seen that, and I never should have left you, I would never…"

"But you did." I cut her off harshly, raising my head to glare at her, feeling no sympathy for. "And you have no regrets."

"But I never meant to hurt you!" She looks at me with wide eyes, and her authenticity only bothers me more.

"Do you think that matters anymore? Really? You did what you did Rose. You made a choice because you don't care anymore. Now go off and let that fucking prick screw you and see if I care. It doesn't matter to me. I'll be out of your life." My cold words hit home for her and the expression on her face changes from shock to pain to anger.

"Okay, Teddy. I think I will. I'm sorry you feel that way. If you care so little, why'd you have to ruin a perfectly good moment? Huh? Don't you think I was happy enough without your little complications?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ROSE! What will I have to do to get you to realize that?" Her face becomes softer and almost afraid before it hardens again. She pauses in shock and tries to think over what I've said, but her expression becomes composed, and the words that come out of her mouth have an icy edge.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but you're just a little too late." After she says this, she stands and begins walking away. The sight of her retreating back relights the extreme pain stabbing my chest and I gasp for air. I stand to follow her, but can't bring myself to move. As she walks away, I try to call out to her, but my raspy voice, sore from crying, cracks on her name.

"Rose…" She doesn't turn and I fall back to the ground, the cold damp earth feeling like the only comfort. The sobs almost return, but I'm too empty. I sit there hopelessly, my entire body shaking with despair. My eyes burn, but they remain stubbornly dry. Rose's words opened a wound that had just barely been healed, and I can feel every emotion I've ever had bleed out onto the hard and unforgiving ground. My heart is gone, my mind can't think, my body can't move. As Rose walked away, she took my soul with her.

**ROSE POV**

_He really can't blame me for this,_ I think sourly. I tell myself over and over that he brought this on himself. I never asked him to love me, I only asked for a friend. I've always cared for Teddy, but it had never been more than that. Over almost 15 years of knowing him, I trusted him to be the one that never wanted more. I can't give him what he wants, it's impossible. I love him, but I can't give that much to him.

His words infuriated me. Maybe I will let Scorpius fuck me. Just to spite him. He deserves the pain for what he said. My stubborn instincts kick in for me and I decide that I will do whatever it takes to turn the blame back to him, using my feelings for Scorpius as the key. I march back to the school with determination burning in my brown eyes.

And without me knowing, my relationship with Scorpius becomes a tool, something to use. I would employ the fiery lust that powers our connection against Teddy. And also without me realizing, I fall even more in love with the boy I already love.

**Review:)**

**Keep reading!**

**I love to hear your thoughts, and I will upload again as soon as I can! Prolly tomorrow:)**


	19. A Recipe for Revenge

**Just to make sure you know,we are back to Rose's POV**

When I get inside, I go straight to the Great Hall where half the school is having lunch. _Perfect_, I think, _the bigger the audience the better._ I spot his white blonde head almost immediately and stomp over. He turns around at the racket I'm making and tries to greet me, but before he's able to say a word, I grab the back of his head and pull it downwards to smash his hot lips to mine, freezing the words on his tongue. He responds automatically, grabbing fistfuls of my auburn hair and swinging me up into his arms. My anger fuels the passion making our kiss burn with lust. First years point and giggle and seventh years roll their eyes, but I ignore them, I'm all for making a scene. His tongue darts in and out of my mouth, lingering for only seconds on my warm lips then disappearing, making me shiver.

I'm so caught up in my heated act of revenge that the pointed cough behind me has to be done twice to catch my attention. I twist in Scorpius' arms, but he sets me down, keeping his arm twisted around my waist. I turn around to see Professor Zabini standing awkwardly… He never worked well with teens; they just made him feel nervous.

"Scorpius, may I have a word?" He asks, looking as though he wants to hurry hrough this.

Scorpius smirks as he realizes he already has the upper hand, "Sureee, professor." He drawls, looking casually arrogant. I find it very sexy and I absentmindedly begin tracing the contours of the muscles on his stomach. Professor Zabini is becoming redder as he watches and begins to stutter.

"Um... Scorpius, your p-p-position has been freed up... And y-y-you have practice four days a week. Talk to the captain and uh you s-s-start today…" He finishes with relief and waits expectantly. Scorpius nods nonchalantly as if he could care less and Professor Zabini turns to leave with obvious pleasure. Then Scorpius turns to look at me with urgency, his ashen eyes burning into me. I can see he's split between kissing me and the sport he loves. He looks away, breaking our eye contact and mumbles under his breath.

"Until tonight, Rose?" He's referencing the quidditch game tonight and I nod eagerly. Teddy would be playing. He smiles at my enthusiasm and turns to walk away, but I grab his arm and pull him back. I kiss him on the lips with a lingering heat and whisper to him softly.

"Until tonight." I wink and push him away softly. He looks surprised, but pleasantly so. He walks away and I let him go, feeling slightly empty at the sight. I wander around the Great Hall absentmindedly, chattering with Ly and Lor for a moment before becoming bored and moving on. Without Teddy or Scorpius my life becomes instantly drab. I notice idly that people are pointing and the gossip of me and Scorpius is spreading like wildfire, but I can't bring myself to be upset about it. In fact, the more rumors the better… Teddy will hear about it whether he likes it or not.

Feeling depressed at my absolute boredom, I go to the library to draw. I pull my sketch pad out of my bag and set it on the worn wood of the table. I take a soft pencil and sketch a round oval and a mop of fuzzy hair. Round eyes and a flat nose complete my picture. I shade in his hair a bright blue, the color it is when he's happy. Then I make his eyes the deep violet he loves. His face is tilted to the side as if he's looking off into the distance at something… Someone. On a whim, I draw another oval facing his. I add long auburn hair and big russet eyes. My face next to Teddy's… His bright colors somehow compliment the subtle brown hues on my face. Seeing the perfect match lain out in paper hits me like a punch to the gut.

I hate this image. The image of me next to Teddy burns a brand into my memory. In anger, I tear the picture in half and toss the pieces to the ground. A tiny part inside of me wants to be with Teddy. It wants me to let him hold me while he kisses me softly. I can imagine it. Kissing him would be a softer type of fire. One that burned below the surface. It was a quieter fire that I suddenly desperately craved. I pushed against the table and got up, ready to stalk out of the room, but I couldn't. I wanted to go to Scorpius. I wanted to let him kiss me and touch me, but I couldn't do that either. I needed Teddy but my stubbornness wouldn't allow that. Teddy's words had hit me hard and I'd let the comebacks burning at my throat die away in place of a better form of revenge.

Truthfully, I know I don't want to hurt Teddy, but I have to. He's not my father and he doesn't own me… I have a right to snog whoever I want wherever I want and he doesn't get a say. I hate myself for doing this, but once I've made a decision, I stick to it… Even if it kills me. I shove my sketchpad back into my bag and sling it over my shoulder. I turn to leave, but before I do I take out my wand and mutter two spells under my breath.

"Reparo. Accio!" The two halves seal themselves up and fly into my hands and I tuck them carefully into my bag so as not to wrinkle the image. I inhale deeply and turn away from the soft and warm smell of paper to head out to the quidditch pitch in time for the game.

**So. That last little bit at the end about tearing up the picture then using Reparo and Accio is something I got from darkdimensiondreamer in their story about Rose and Scorpius. So I am a terrible stealer person. But her story is called Cupid's Bow and I LOVE IT. SO I encourage you to go read it. Now. Why are you still here? Go. GOOOO.**

**But before you go, if you want to review, do that:)**


	20. A Sickening Twist

**Here is another chapter, my faithful duckies:) But make sure you read chapter 19 first. JS. I'm putting this up now because Im working ALOT. So I really don't have time to update as much as I'd like. But on my days off, I will write as much as is humanly possible for you guys. Please be patient and keep reading, there is still drama to be discovered in this story!;)**

I walk slowly down to the pitch, suddenly overly conscious of the fact that I'm wearing a conspicuously wrinkled blouse and the same jeans. I consider changing, but I find a sweater in my bag and yank it over my head instead, hoping it looks slightly more presentable. I'm trying to smooth out the wrinkles as I slip into the Slytherin changing room. There are a couple cries of indignation, but I pinpoint my target and sneak up behind him. I put my hands over his eyes and make him guess, but he knows it's me.

"Rose!" He exclaims, turning around and sweeping me up into a movie-star worthy kiss.

"Would you believe me if I said I couldn't wait?" I ask mischievously, and he laughs, pulling the hair out of my eyes and setting it back in place.

"I think I would know exactly how you felt." He replies softly, whispering in my ear. I shiver and he kisses me again. His lips burn on mine for the longest second before we're disconnected by the sound of a booming voice in the background.

"Shit…" He mutters, pulling us apart. "Don't get caught Rose. I wouldn't break a promise to you." He winks at me and pushes me back, kissing me once on the top of the head before he urges me out the door again.

After leaving, I feel satisfied that he won't forget me. Despite my loyalty to the Ravenclaw Team, I pray for a sSlytherin win. That would justify a spectacular after game kiss. Quick and easy… But with enough weight to crush a heart. I slip into the stadium and snag a front row seat in the Slytherin section, picking up a green and silver flag off the bleachers. The teams march onto the field, carrying their broomsticks. As I watch them, I notice things.

I watch the way Teddy drags his broom across the field, quietly and staring at the ground. He's easily the tallest player, but also the thinnest. His wiry frame is what makes him such an expert flyer. I also watch the way Scorpius carries his black broom towards the center of the field, radiating arrogance. He's as tall as Teddy, which is very unusual for seekers, but his lean muscles often gave him the advantage in games. Madam Bell releases the Snitch first, and I can only see the flash of gold for seconds before it vanishes. Then she throws the quaffle into the air, releasing the beaters with the same fluid motion, and the game has begun.

Scorpius moves in an instant, and he is soaring high into the sky. Even from my place in the bleachers, I can see that his eyes are alight with joy and determination. Teddy follows suit, but without the enthusiasm. He barely looks around as he flies. From years of knowing him, I can tell that he's just wrapped up in his own head. Scorpius is flying up and down in rapid strokes, searching desperately. Since my first year here, it was his signature to catch the Snitch before any other points were scored. He always boasted about the number of games he'd won singlehandedly, and content that he would catch the snitch for me, my eyes wandered back to Teddy, who was now hardly moving at all.

From there, everything happens in slow motion. I see it coming out of nowhere, charging straight towards Teddy's motionless form. I hear myself scream out to him, and he turns just in time for me to meet his blank gaze for less than a second before the Bludger makes impact with his skull. With the initial contact, I can feel my heart shattering as everything freezes in time. It's like we're trapped in a slowly melting ice cube and I have to reach Teddy before it turns to water.

"TEDDY NO!" I scream again as I watch him fall in slow motion towards the cold and unforgiving ground and I leap up from my seat, shoving younger kids out of my way as quickly as I can. I try to tune out the sound of the thud his body makes on contact with the ground, but there's no need as I can hear cheers erupt from behind me as Scorpius has no doubt snagged the snitch again. I feel every bad memory coming back to me. The horror of that fateful day being played back to me in slow motion, happening all over again.

I stumble down the steps and onto the field. A teacher reaches out to try and grab me, but I slip under the groping hands and run to Teddy's crippled figure on the field, surrounded by his teammates. I see Scorpius being congratulated, and I feel my throat burn with oncoming tears of fury. I want to punch him. I want to blame this on him again, but I can't. I run to Teddy instead and collapse next to him, begging him to stay with me. His blood is staining into the ground and I sob helplessly next to him. My mind flashes back to the exact same scene of two years ago, when this was Albus' body lying broken on the ground. When Teddy had held me through my worry. I suddenly feel horrified at my actions. This pain is something I deserve to suffer through on my own. The tears stop and I stand up in shock as Teddy's mangled body is levitated and pulled towards the castle.

I can't bear to watch him go, so I turn and run like the coward I am. I try to run past Scorpius and his friends, but he reaches out to stop me.

"Rose…" He starts, but I don't let him finish. I pull back and slap him across the face. He stands there blankly for a moment before his face contorts into an expression of anger and disgust. "If that's how you feel then." He says coldly, and my fury bubbles inside of me. I grab him by the neck and mash his lips to mine with cruel force. Our anger lights the fire like nothing else. I use my rage and hate to power a kiss that could inspire fireworks with the desire and flame it possesses. His lips burn with such a tension and icy edge that it makes me breathless. He roughly grabs my face and holds it against his so strongly it's almost violent. I'm a prisoner to his scorching touch and I hardly care. I don't care about anything. A small voice in my head tries to remind me about Teddy, but I know he's in the best hands. He doesn't want me there, and with that conclusion, I squash that voice, giving in entirely to the fury winding my fingers into Scorpius' hair.

**Review:)**

**Tell me what you think..**

**Has your team changed? Just out of curiosity..**

**PM me if you have questions about the story that you would like me to spoil.. If you do. Because I wouldn't want to answer a rhetorical question and then just ruin everything for you.**

**Leave your suggestions in that little box down there... Its so cute. Just click on it and type a few words. Just for me:) Or for Teddy.. Don't you think he deserves a get-well letter! If you're going to read.. Just.. Review.. :) Porfavor. Or leave something for Scorpius.. He's pretty sexy, huh?;)**

**I'm done. I'll update as soon as I possibly can, but it might be a little bit. Stay patient for me! **


	21. Hospital Beds

**Here is a chapter for you few and far between Teddy fans. A little happy chapter:)**

My cheeks burn bright scarlet with guilt as I walk slowly down the rows and rows of empty white beds, I feel like I'm part of a funeral march, but I only have eyes for one. A gangly figure lies in a cot at the end of the aisle. Despite my slow steps, I inevitably reach him. His normally obnoxious hair shows no sign that it was ever blue, and as it's now faded to a snow white. His childish face looks odd framed by the blank snowy mop. I watch him breathe in and out softly, inhaling, then exhaling. He looks peaceful now, and I am almost relieved of some of the guilt I felt for not coming to him first. I couldn't have handled myself in the state I had been in. The sight of his mangled broken bones would have pushed me over the edge into insanity.

After the first mind-blowing kiss I had shared with Scorpius, everything blurred. I remember the heat of the fire though. Always there, burning me into awareness. I faintly remember his arms wrapped around me. I recall his lips blazing across my skin. I remember going somewhere dark. In my memories, nothing I did was an act of love, but one of despair and necessity. I remember the lust I had felt once my clothes had disappeared. The extreme heat I had felt when his naked body pressed against mine had been unbearable. I could never seem to find my breath long enough to catch it. A deep need had surged into my veins. I had become less human, less conscious of my actions, but I had never been more alive. I had given in to my worst instincts and my guilt was immense, but my regrets were none.

I am almost drowning in my guilt when Teddy opens his eyes, his breath hitching at the sight of me. His eyes are black from the pain and he doesn't have the energy to change them back. They should be black with misery or desolation, but they're not; they sparkle with mischief and joy. I don't understand until he speaks.

"I didn't think you'd come, Rosie." He pulls his tired face into an awkward smile. "I'm so happy to see you."

I can't help but smile, feeling a little bit more of my guilt evaporate. "Of course I came, how are you feeling?"

He grins again and answers in a faux tone of exhaustion "Well. It could be worse, I SUPPOSE. If you look at it that way, but not by much. I was practically broken in half out there. My whole brain was on the field. They had to scrape a couple pieces off of the…"

"Okay! I get it! It was a terrible horrible crash, but you went down bravely, right?" He nods solemnly, and I laugh. It feels almost as if no time has passed, as if our fights never really occurred. It feels easy to stand here and laugh next to my best friend, as if he still could be that. Just that.

"Well, my bones are healed, but I just feel so tired. Madam Bones won't let me out for another night." He scowls and I chuckle again.

"And your head?"

"As put together as before… Which wasn't much." I shake my head at his comment. He really can make anything light. "Hey Rosie?" He asks suddenly, his tone changing.

I look him in the eyes, not recognizing the color, but knowing their tone. "Yes?"

"Would you consider honoring an old friend by being my date to the ball next Friday?" He looks serious and I wrack my brain for any mention I've heard of the ball, but I'm pulling up a blank. I try to look sincere as I ask my question.

"Er… Ball?" I apologize with my eyes as his face falls slightly.

"Haven't you heard? God Rosie, you DO live under a rock." I smile apologetically and he explains, "It's some sort of celebration for the newer teachers, as if THEY ever do anything but glare at the couples snogging." He chuckles at his own joke, but I get caught in his words, suddenly tensing up slightly.

_Snogging? What did he expect? I would go as his friend. But snogging? I don't think I could handle that… It seemed like he was pushing his luck with all the hints he was dropping, but he couldn't care less._

"Rosieee? Earth to Rosie!" He waves his hand in front of my face and I swat it away. He smiles.

"Welcome back to earth. It's a lovely planet here, I'm sure you'll feel…" I put my finger over his lips.

"Sure. I'll go with you. Just shut up for thirty seconds, will you?" He nods, and I remove my hand to reveal his satisfied smirk. "Oh. You are the worst!" I say, laughing again.

"What?" He asks, feigning innocence and confusion just perfectly. "I was quiet!"

I laugh and kiss him on the cheek. At this, color floods to his hair, eyes and cheeks in synchronization. I'm satisfied that he is happy now and I turn to leave.

"Rose! Friday?"

"Friday," I promise, waving the sky blue haired boy goodbye.

**Happy ending:)**

**Sorta, kinda, for NOW.**

**Scorpius prolly isnt gonna be totally thrilled..**

**But you'll just have to keep reading to find out;)**

**Sorry this chapter was a bit short.**

**Keep reviewing!:) You guys are awesomee!**


	22. Wash Away The Color

After leaving the hospital wing, I walk slowly around the school. I head to the Great Hall just because it's dinnertime, even though I don't feel hungry. I sit down and don't talk to anyone. Whatever the rumors are flying through the air, I don't wanna hear them. I try to keep Teddy's smiling face in mind, but Scorpius' fiery gaze of passion keeps trying to overrule it. I close my eyes as I fight within myself, wishing the general chatter would dissipate.

I feel strong arms wrap around me from behind and hear a soft voice whispering in my ear.

"You look bored, beautiful. I bet I could think of something to do." I turn around in my seat to face him and he kisses me. Harshly. His kisses are the same, but I can't find the scorching fire that usually accompanies them. I pull back.

"I can't do this." His face doesn't fall as Teddy's would have, but looks angry. As if I have disobeyed him.

"And why is that? You seemed perfectly willing last night." I wince inwardly at his jab.

"I just can't. Can you give me a minute?" His expression contorts into one of confusion, and then morphs into cold understanding.

"It's because of him, isn't it?" I open my mouth, then snap it shut, thinking better of it, deciding to stare pointedly at the stone tiles on the floor instead. "Okay, Rose. Whatever you need." I look up in surprise, thinking he's understood in some way, but he just looks bothered. "You always were a bitch, but I know you'll come around. They always do." He makes a move to walk away, but stops in mid step.

I snort, suddenly feeling over confident in myself. "Over my dead body." I say slowly, enunciating every word.

His laugh is cold and harsh, scented with cruelty. "You have too much confidence Rose. Trust me, I always win."

He turns to stalk away coldly, leaving me alone at my table. I look around and notice the gossip starting again, burning through the throats and resting on the tips of their tongues before leaping from person to person.

His word makes me want to scream in anger. I have a sudden urge to fling myself onto the ground and kick my legs like a toddler, but I refrain. I feel no remorse, only fury. Out of spite, I pick up a dish from my table and spin it like a Frisbee at the back of his retreating silvery blonde head. The loud clanging noise it makes on contact is extremely satisfactory. I smile deviously at the sight of spaghetti and meatball sauce splattered all over the back of his head. He turns slowly, icy rage etched almost permanently into the lines of his face. For some senseless reason, I find his fury hilarious and I can't help myself; I dissolve into a hysterical fit of laughter. He looks like he's about to scream at me, but a louder voice drowns him out.

"ROSE. WEASLEY." The laughter freezes in my throat as Professor McGonagall's booming voice silences the entire hall. I hear a chorus of "oohs" before she starts her tirade. "I would have expected better of you! Top of your year in everything and you have absolutely no dignity. How could you strike another student with such malice? I will be writing your parents tonight. Malfoy, accompany me to the hospital wing, and Rose, I will see you in detention through the end of this week. Meet me in my office at 6:00. "

I groan inwardly, but not at the fact that I'm losing 5 nights this week to detention, but at the sight of Malfoy's satisfied smirk as he's led away. I feel the blood rush to my face as the snickers start. My cheeks burn with humiliation and I turn to run from the Hall, leaving the obnoxious laughter behind me.

I sprint outside into the frosty September evening. I haven't gone running in months, so my muscles feel tight, but they quickly fall into a familiar rhythm. I run senselessly across the grounds, my feet pounding mindlessly into the hard ground. The tips of my shoes barely skim the grass as I burn down to the lake. My breath comes in short, tight gasps, just enough to give me the oxygen I need.

I run to try to crush the loud memories in my head. I know that I have detention in probably less than an hour, but the silent escape of the harsh cold air is irresistible. I run endlessly, feeling the icy wind lash into my face. The tolling clock tells me it's five, and I need to head back. My automatic reaction to the cruel laughter begins to ebb away and I slow my mindless sprint.

I turn to walk back to the castle as I hear a crack of thunder in the sky. The rain starts in an instant, pouring relentlessly onto my fiery hair, dousing out the color until it's a dull dark red, hanging limply around my face. I walk dejectedly through the downpour until I reach the castle doors. I slip back inside and start to make the tedious trip to my common room to change before I dutifully fulfill my punishment.

I'm walking down a long corridor to take a quicker shortcut when I hear something that stops my heart in its tracks.

**CLiffhanger;)**

**How's that for you?**

**Sorry for the wait, I have been soooo busy. And soon to be busier. D:**

**I will try to update as much as I can when I'm not working. So that means MAYBE 2 updates a day on the days I don't work. I will try to finish this story up. Because yes, I will spoil it, we are nearing the end;) Leave reviews, my lovely lovies:) **


	23. A Dying Flame

I quietly, push open the heavy door leading into the almost deserted classroom to see two figures mashed into one silhouetted in the shadows. I note a pair of long pale hands caressing the other body. The two forms are so twisted into each other that they are almost indistinguishable from each other. I see the way his fingers entwine into her long blonde hair, the same way they did with mine. The shock of this scene has me so twisted up into myself that my surprise shatters when he speaks again.

"Sophie… Have I ever told you how beautiful your hair is in this light?" He whispers in her ear.

"Mm. Scorpius." She moans in response, tossing back her silvery blonde hair and diving back into kissing him.

Without the shock, I suddenly have no emotions. I feel too numb to act, my mind is frozen, but my body is not. I hear myself cough softly, so quietly that had there been any other noise, no one would have heard me. The two figures snap their gazes to me at the same time, but I only have eyes for one. His silver eyes glint in the darkness with a mixture of desire and malice. But no remorse. No guilt.

I'm not angry or sad, just numb, still. I slowly walk over to him, feeling nothing power my steps as he steps back from the girl. It's not until I'm standing in front of him that I feel an emotion bubble up inside of me. I feel the passionate desire he always ignites in me light feebly before festering out. He stares into my eyes, not saying anything and I feel it flare inside of my soul again. Before it dies, I use the flame to reach up to strike his face. I pull back to build up strength, but he grabs my wrist before I have the chance. His touch is like oxygen to the smoldering coals, keeping the dying fire lit. I gasp, suddenly angry that he's denying me my violence.

He catches my gasp up in his mouth and suddenly, he's unleashed the fire. It races through my veins, tainted with hate and desire. I'm only partially aware of the "huff" Sophie makes before stalking out of the room. He clings me close to him, not seeming to notice my soaking wet robes. His fingers are now entangled into my damp hair, and I'm immaturely satisfied with that fact. Scorpius' tongue leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, reminiscent of fear. Our kiss burns with the power of a dying blaze and the scorching heat of the last few embers. I'm suddenly thrust into a very deep understanding of the phrase "it's always darkest before the dawn" or hottest. I've never felt flames like this against my lips. Not even from him. But as he kisses me, the flame grows dimmer and dimmer, then he pulls away. As our lips break contact, my feelings for him vanish. I step away from him, disgusted. His eyes are a stranger to me now.

I'm staring blankly at him when the feeling of despair hits me. It must have shown in my eyes, because he takes another step back. I turn to sprint from the classroom as the heartbreak crashes into me like a tidal wave. As I run, I hear him call from behind me "Goodbye, Rose." But I keep running. The thought of detention still lingers in my mind, and suddenly, the idea of writing lines over and over again is ridiculously appealing.

Deciding against changing my robes, I make a sharp turn to go to Professor McGonagall's office. Once I get there, I give the seemingly motionless Gargoyle the password.

"Acid pops." The stone statue turns around to reveal a moving staircase and I slowly step onto it. At the top of it, I knock twice on the door and hear a stern voice beckoning me inside. I take two steps inside before I'm stopped by the beauty of this office. All the antiques and eclectic pieces make a fascinating collection that I could stare at them forever, but a severe voice snaps me out of my reverie.

"Rose, tonight you will be writing lines," I sigh with relief, "I want you to write, 'I will not fight with Scorpius Malfoy' a thousand times. Am I understood?" My relief vanishes as I realize I'm going to be punished with the constant reminder, over and over. I feel as if I've already learned my lesson a thousand times over, but I throw myself into my lines with vigor, knowing that I deserve any punishment I am dealt right now.

**Well. I dont feel sorry for any of them. All my characters suck. Except maybe Teddy.**

**He really isn't trying to guilt Rose into anything. Not that he was in this chapter. JUST SAYIN.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS PUT UP WITH MY PSYCHOTIC STORY FOR SO LONG, AND SO FAITHFULLY. I will end this crazy thing soon enough, but stay tuned and keep reviewing!:) You guys are incredibleee. I owe this story to you!**


	24. The Fifth Night

Detention drags by, for four nights this week. Every night, I feel more and more repentant, taking my punishment in. I know what I deserve, and I don't argue. For four nights, that is.

The morning of the fifth and final day of my punishment, I wake up with the same firm resolve as before. I skip breakfast, and throw myself entirely into my studies. My routine has been established, and no one disturbs me until lunch.

Teddy was out of the hospital 3 days ago, but I had made no move to talk to him again. He knew what happened with me and Scorpius… Well. Everyone knew that, but he chose not to bring it up. I loved him for that. His hair was still on its way to turning the obnoxious sapphire he loved so much. Something in the medicine he had been given had stifled his abilities for a couple days, forcing him to walk around with baby blue locks instead. He had joked about it, but I knew it made him feel uneasy.

He walks up slowly and sits down next to me, putting his arm around my waist, a gesture I never would have noticed before… Before everything changed. He smiles his toothy grin and says "So… Tonight? Are we still on?"

I gasp with sudden realization. My solid and rude air had excused me from being forced to listen to the gossip that centered on my name, but the date of that dance had been lost too. I suddenly realized that with detention again, I had no choice but to stand Teddy up. I would beg, but Professor McGongall wouldn't budge; she never did. It was a reputation thing, or so I'd heard. I would be trapped tonight by my own actions. Again. Teddy didn't deserve me. Why couldn't he love another girl, a girl that would stand by him and never let him be upset? A girl that would never make his face fall every time she saw him. I couldn't do that for him.

"Teddy… I have detention. I can't. Ask someone else." I try to make it better, hoping to avoid the inevitable crease between his eyebrows as I fumbled with the words I wanted to say.

"Sorry, I get it, Rose. It's fine. But… You owe me one." He tries to make a joke, but I can see that he's only trying to ease my guilt. He's just trying to make ME feel better. I shake my head. After I broke his heart. He's still trying to make me feel better about ripping his heart out and leaving it to bleed its way onto the ground. I did that. And he's the one apologizing.

"Teddy. Remus. Lupin. Apologize to me one more time and I will shave your head in the middle of the night. Do you understand me?" He chuckles.

"Sorry Rosie, I…" I take a swat at him and he ducks. "Oops." He winks at me and skips out of my swinging grasp.

As he walks away, the soft and serene feeling he left in the pit of my stomach begins to dissipate, transforming back into the curled and hissing snake. I sigh, feeling uncomfortable without his presence next to me. I shake my head to try and clear it, but it does nothing. I exhale heavily again, and go to class.

Detention was torture that night. I practically begged on my knees to serve the detention another night, any other night, as many nights as necessary, but I couldn't shake her. She stood firm by her decision, saying that it was good I was missing something I wanted. That was the only way I would learn.

I settle in with a slight feeling of despair in my stomach, wishing more than anything that I was with Teddy. I wonder if he has taken my advice and asked another girl. A pang of jealousy shoots through me, making me regret saying it. I hope he hasn't.

After I'm released from my trap, I march solemnly to my common room. I collapse into a pile on my bed, knowing I've disappointed Teddy again. Left him standing alone in a crowd. I hate myself.

I roll over to face the ceiling, but encounter a crumpled piece of paper that must have been lying on my pillow. I unfold the wrinkled parchment and squint to read it in the dark.

_Don't ask how I got up here, it wasn't easy. And girls are DIRTY._

_But even though you missed this one, you won't get away from me that easy. _

_When you get back, meet me. You'll know where. _

_ Teddy_

I reread the note a couple times, wondering where to meet him. I was pondering in the dark when it hit me.

The Room of Requirement. The place he had showed me our first year here. After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Room had slowly healed itself. Me and Teddy had snuck out to be together there when we were younger. He would cradle me in his arms and we would stare at the ceiling tiles, finding shapes in them. He used to tell me stories about his parents and the way they had given their lives to save the castle, to make our generation possible.

I don't know why he's thought of this now, of that place after all these years, but I'm suddenly desperate to find out. I slip out of my bed and down the stairs. I head through the corridors, weaving through this ancient maze until I reach the tapestry with an image of Barnabas teaching trolls ballet. I chuckle at the sight. Teddy had always gotten a kick out of that one, asking me which troll was me as I was never a dancer.

I turn to face the blank wall, and pace, thinking of the one and only thing I want right now.

_I want to see Teddy. I want to see Teddy. I want to see Teddy…_

**Dude. *I* want to know what happens next. With Teddy. I'm soo excited!**

**Leave reviews:)**

**Reviews actually won't make me update faster, but I'll update as soon as possible anyways.**

**Buttttttt.. You should still leave reviews. To make me happy:)**

**Thank you for your help! You guys are the best. You make me wanna keep writing. I was gonna put this story on hiatus. But I didnt. Because I couldnt disappoint you.**

**I really hope you're enjoying my story! Thank you for humoring my pyschotic spin on everything normal;)**


	25. Dancing

In front of me, a dark brown door appears. Without hesitating, I push open the light mahogany into a smaller room than I was expecting. It doesn't look the same as I remember, but glancing up as a child would, I quickly confirm that the ceiling tiles are the same. It smells subtly like fruit, strawberries and mango. I inhale deeply and notice that the walls enclosing the small space are painted a pale sky blue with lilac trim. I love these colors, they're Teddy colors, and Teddy must have picked them out with me in mind.

And speaking of Teddy, I suddenly stop noticing the room, and I only have eyes for the gangly figure standing in the center of the beautiful room, wearing a crisp white shirt and a bow tie. I laugh under my breath.

"I'm underdressed…" I manage to mumble, feeling awkward in my wrinkled black robes.

"You look incredible, but you could ditch the robes." I obligingly shrug off the black cloak so I'm wearing only a slightly less wrinkled white button up and my Ravenclaw tie along with a black pair of shorts. His eyes brighten at the sight of me, and I have a feeling that mine do the same. "I knew you would rather die than miss a dance, so I figured we could have our own." He winks and I giggle.

I look around the bare room, assuming he's joking, the way Teddy does, "Without any music?" I ask teasingly, and he laughs as if I've said something extremely funny and produces his wand from his robes. Flicking it in the air and mumbling a quiet spell, a slow waltz starts to play. "Oh hell no!" I exclaim as I realize he's not joking at all. Looking at me deviously, he beckons me to join him in the middle of the room, but I stand there stubbornly, shaking my head.

"I think yes," He says, winking again. He takes two bounds to cross the room and grabs my hand. "Rose Weasley, may I have this dance?" It's becoming hard to focus as he batters his thick lashes in the most adorable fashion, and I barely manage to whisper out a stuttering response.

"Y-y-you most certainly may n-n-not."

"Ahh well. It was worth asking. Not that it matters." After saying this, he deftly sweeps me off my feet and holds me off the ground, swaying me in tune to the music.

"You are SO pushy." I complain, but really, I enjoy the feeling of his lean muscles pressed against my sweaty skin.

"Nah, you think I'm charming." He holds me tighter, and I know he's right.

"And what if I do?" I ask, trying to act indifferent.

"You might just make me the happiest person in Hogwarts."

I don't reply to this, I just lean into him instead. If I was carrying any of my own weight, I would have given it up to him anyways. I rest my cheek on his shoulder and he nestles his face into my hair, breathing softly. We sway back in forth in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Rose?" He asks, suddenly, and I look up at the sound of his voice, interrupting the smooth rhythm of the music. He meets me halfway through turning my face to look at his, gently catching my lower lip between his teeth. I kiss him back softly, caressing his lips with mine.

He carefully sets me on my feet, keeping his hands around my waist. I reach up to lay my hands around his neck. It feels right, standing here with him. His body conforms perfectly to the curves of mine. He doesn't kiss me for too long, he softly breaks away, and I find that I'm not disappointed. Just being next to him is enough to keep the tender flames burning in my heart.

He twirls me around, and I don't resist. The he softly swings me back into his arms and kisses me mid-laugh.

"You're right. I do think you're charming." I whisper and he smiles.

"I knew it. But it's nice to hear you say it, Rosie. I love you." I can't help it, a small smile creeps onto my lips.

"I know, Teddy. I love you, too." His smile gets even wider and he plants a soft butterfly kiss on my lips.

"You don't know how I long I've waited to do that." I grimace, a slight trace of guilt resurfacing.

"A long time?" He grins again.

"A very long time. From the very first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one."

"Really? Because I just knew you were weird." I say, laughing. He laughs with me, leading me over to a loveseat I'm sure wasn't there 30 seconds ago. He pulls me down to sit next to him, and I curl my legs under me, leaning into Teddy.

"I was NOT weird." He whispers into my ear, "I'm special!" He insists and I laugh again.

"You are special. Very special." It's my turn to wink at him, and he rolls his eyes.

"Very mature."

"Well, you know me, I'm nothing if not mature."

"Mmhmm…" He agrees absentmindedly, playing with my hair.

"You're easily distracted." I complain again.

"I've been waiting almost 16 years for this. Don't I get a moment?" I consider this thoughtfully for a moment before I respond.

"Take all the time you need. I'm yours."

"Forever?" He asks, and I take his hand in mine.

"And always."

**This the last official chapter of this story:') There will be an epilogue, so stay tuned for that.**

**I hope you enjoyed my crazy story, I couldn't have finished it without you. **

**Leave reviews, if you liked it.. And stuff:)**

**I totally did not mean for my story to turn out this way, it just went the way it wanted. But if you like my writing, I am planning on a traditional RosexScorpius fanfiction because they are OTP, and I have NO idea where this story came from. I'm also doing a story about Dumbledore's sister, and an AnniexFinnick story, also OTP. But thank you SOOO much for tolerating this crazzzzzzzy story. **

**Please read the epilogue, and then look for new stories of mine!:)**


	26. Epilogue

**Short. Cute. And to the point:) Thanks to everyone. Check out "I'll Be the One in Red"!**

I was walking down the streets of London with his hand in mine. The sidewalk shone with the moisture of the recent rain reflecting off the warm light of the streetlights. We were walking slowly when he stopped and turned to look at me under the starry sky. His blue hair had faded only slightly with age, but it was stubbornly the same color he's always loved. At 19 his violet eyes were barely purple now, almost grey, but they were still beautiful.

"Hey, Rosie." He said, smiling and reaching into his pocket.

"Hey Teddy." I whispered, feeling breathless.

"I have a very important question to ask you, and it is key that you say yes, do you understand?" I laughed quietly.

"I understand." I breathe.

"Would you, Rose Jane Weasley, take me, Teddy Remus Supersexy Lupin, to be your husband, forever, and ever, and ever?" I swatted him for ruining my proposal, but truthfully, I loved it. I giggled.

"What a stupid question… Of course I do." At that, he picked me up and swung me around, kissing me softly.

"Till forever?"

"And always."

**THE END:)**


End file.
